The Hutt's Tournament pt. 1
by Garic Starr
Summary: Garic tries to enter Jabba's Sabacc tournament and discovers the stakes are higher than he thought


Chapter 1: The Star

The sand whipped and stung my face as I walked down the landing ramp. I pressed a cloth to my mouth, filtering the sand grains so I could breath. I always managed to end up on this dust ball somehow. Tatooine was my home away from home.

The dry air burned my lungs. Through the thick brown air I could see the silhouette of two people heading my way. I looked back up the ramp, and Ezra was timidly poking her head down at me. I smiled under the cloth, shaking my head.

I had been given the companion droid, an S3R6 model, as a gift from a town on Telka, a planet in the Corporate Sector. I had delivered some medical supplies after an attack by pirates, and after charging a whole bunch of credits for the stuff, they still felt obligated to give me the droid. Ezra, as I called her, was a state-of-the-art mechanic/protocol droid, perfect for a smuggler on the move. She was similar to a 3PO unit but her faceplate had a few more features and her midsection wasn't exposed. Her ability to talk over a million languages and repair most Corellian ships proved to be a larger asset than I could imagine. She had pulled my bacon out of the fire on several occasions.

Ezra wasn't thrilled with the possibility of entering a sandstorm. She was afraid her joints would seize and she'd have to spend more time in repairs. It had taken me a week to overhaul her photoreceptors from our last job. If I had known that explosion was going to be as bright as it was I'd have waited until she was out view. But you can't win'em all.

The two figures finally arrived at the ramp. An old moisture farmer and his wife, both looking older than their years, greeted me through breathing filters. They wore goggles that were thick and awkward. They handed me a pair and the old farmer shook my hand.

"Glad you could make it," yelled the man through the din of the storm. "Thought you might have some trouble finding us through all this mess." I put on the goggles and did my best to see through the thick green glass. I wasn't completely convinced the goggles actually improved my vision but I knew I was safe from the sand. I stepped off the ramp and nodded toward Ezra. Slowly the ramp rose and I looked at the couple.

"Let's get inside and wait this out. It should be over in a few hours." The woman grabbed my arm and led me away from the ship. The goggles clung to my face, pressing on my nose and I could hear the sand pelt the glass. 

As we walked the outline of a building slowly came into focus. It was a modest shack, not much to write home about. It could easily house the couple and probably a few guests. A small stairway built from the ground itself led to small door below. The sand was starting to pile up in front. 

The door opened and we hurried inside. The storm was quickly silenced as the door slid back into position. The air was cool and dry. The room was simple: bare sandstone walls with a table in the center, surrounded by four chairs. I noticed how little there was as far as personal effects went. It seemed sterile and lifeless. The lights were dim and I could see down a hallway where I assumed the living quarters were.

"It's good to finally meet you, Mr. Starr." The old man said as he took of his protective gear. He placed his goggles and overcoat on a hook on the wall. I followed his lead and did the same. His wife had already headed for the kitchen to prepare dinner. I could smell some kind of vegetable stew in the air. It didn't smell very promising. 

"Why's that? I'm just a smuggler. Not the kind of person good folks like yourself usually deal with." I pulled out a cigar and made a gesture to the man for permission. He nodded quickly and waved me to enjoy. I pulled up a chair and leaned back, putting my feet on the table. He glared at me, wanting to say something but kept quiet. I stuck the cigar in my mouth and lit it with a match, taking long hard drags to get it going. Through the smoke I could see the man studying me. I waved out the flame and blew a small ring.

"Surely you understand that a man of your reputation is widely known. I've heard stories about your exploits for years now. Every time I go into Mos Eisley I hear your name mentioned. You and a Solo..." I chuckled at the mention of this name. Han was a good smuggler, better than me. Sometimes even a little wilder. But only sometimes.

"What?" said the man a little perplexed. "What did I say?" I looked at my cigar and then at the farmer. I absently rolled the fine cigar between my fingers.

"Well, let me tell ya...what's your name?"

"Lester Wolken and my wife is Myrna."

"Well, Les. Guys like me and Solo. We'd rather not have our name out there in the public. Kinda defeats the purpose of us sneakin' around." I chomped on my cigar lightly. "And when our name gets thrown around, well, certain undesirables coming looking for us. So I'd rather not get the publicity...if you know what I mean." He looked at me and nodded in agreement. 

Too bad I was lying through my teeth. I loved the attention, and I knew I could outwit any hunter that decided to collect on me. My goals aren't necessarily monetarily motivated. Why be rich, when you can be rich AND famous? In fact I'd rather have the notoriety myself. Solo's the kind who just wants the money. But to each his own.

I took another puff from the cigar and saw a little face look at me from the end of the hallway. I leaned forward and squinted slightly. The face belonged to a pretty blond child clutching a little stuffed Wookiee doll. Her straw hair had been bleached by the suns, and she was wearing a simple khaki tunic and brown boots. Though she couldn't have been more than six or seven years old I could see she'd lived a whole life already. I waved her over and she disappeared back into her room.

"Cute kid." I commented. The farmer turned toward me and then looked down the hall. The little head had ducked back into a room.

"That's our niece, Kim. She's a shy one. My sister's kid. Her parents died a year back or so in a Tusken raid. Damn shame." Lester looked down at his feet briefly and then back at me. "That's why you're here. That water you brought is gonna help us for a few years. I used the money I got from selling my sister's farm to hire you. Thank the Force you made it here." 

"Hey. I'm here because I owed a friend. Just happens he's a friend of yours too, so thank him. My rates are usually a lot higher."

Apparently Les was a friend of Maxter Felden. Max had pulled me out of a couple jams when I was a young punk just starting out. He heard I was coming to Tatooine and asked me to stop and pick up a hold's worth of water. Said it would be a personal favor, so I had to cash in. Besides, I was on my way here anyway, why not pick up some extra scratch?

"Well thank both of you. Whoever sent ya." He peeked into the kitchen and muttered to his wife. She responded and he started setting the table.

"What brings you to Tatooine, anyway? I know how much you're getting paid so it couldn't be to drop off water." He placed some bowls and spoons as he spoke.

"A card game actually." Lester looked up and smiled.

"Jabba, huh?" He placed a bowl in front of me and I put my feet on the floor. I looked at him with a furrowed brow. I didn't like some dirt farmer having the drop on me. "Don't get nervous, all us natives know about Jabba's tournament. Figures you'd be invited, as big a name as you are."

I folded my arms as Myrna came out with a big steaming bowl. She placed the bowl in the middle of the table and called for Kim. The smell was a little sickening, a little like rotting fruit.

"Actually, I'm not invited. But that's never stopped me before." Concern filled Lester's face. Myrna looked a little tentative as well. I tried not to laugh. I liked getting attention for doing the unexpected. Crashing one of Jabba's shindigs was definitely unexpected.

"Isn't it an invitation only affair? The best gamblers in the galaxy will be there, and anyone found sneaking in is as good as dead." Lester said nervously. Kim entered the room and pulled a small chair behind her, her little Wookiee still clutched in one arm. Kim put the stuffed animal in the small chair as she climbed into her own. I smiled at her and she looked into her bowl.

"She's not said a word since her parent's died. Sweet dear." Myrna said looking at the innocent child. "We've tried everything to get her to talk. Only thing she's ever said is 'Kakel.'" I looked at the girl as Myrna filled her little bowl. Her skin was smooth, not yet succumbed to the heat and suns. She had just lost her front teeth and she rubbed her eyes with the back of her wrist every so often. Everything a cute rug rat was supposed to do.

"What's 'Kakel' mean?" 

"That's her stuffed Wookiee's name. I think she talks to him. I hear her mumbling at night, but not to us and never to strangers." Myrna filled my bowl with a cloudy white stew. Green plants and some black pepper seemed to be the only other ingredients. I took my spoon and dipped it into the creamy muck, stirring occasionally. I sniffed it. It smelled like compost but I didn't want to offend my hosts so I ate a spoonful. 

I used every ounce of energy I had trying not to spit the stew across the table and run from the room screaming. I slowly swallowed it and grimaced.

"How is it?" Myrna asked.

"It's...different." I said weakly. Lester burst out laughing and went back to eating

After dinner I retired to the guestroom. The sandstorm still raged outside so I radioed Ezra and told her to lock up the SlingShot. I'd return to the ship in the morning and we'd unload the water then. 

The guestroom was as small as some of the jail cells I had been in. A small cot with a pad and a blanket was all that was in the sparse room. I fell onto the cot and decided rest was the best thing for me. I also need some time to figure out how to get into Jabba's Sabacc tournament.

I laid there for a few hours, staring at the sandstone ceiling. How does a man get into Jabba's without getting killed? You get an invitation. I turned the pillow over to feel the coolness on my face.

I certainly belonged there. I'm one of the best in the system, and Jabba knows that. Why wasn't I invited? I guess it didn't matter now; what was more important was how to get an invitation. Steal one? Unfortunately, they were all personalized. I'd have to be invited. I'd have to BE invited. A plan came to me just then, and I smiled. Why steal an invitation when you can steal an identity? I deserved a shot at this, and I'd be damned if I didn't get it. 

The morning suns filled the small room. An eerie silence surrounded the dwelling, and the storm was just a memory. I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and stretching my arms awake. A small tray was set up near the end of the cot. A bowl of porridge and a spoon was all that awaited me. I rubbed my head, pulled the tray towards me, and sampled the mush. Thankfully it tasted better than the stew from the previous night and I ate it quickly. 

I left the empty house and walked out into the morning air. Squinting from the bright sun, I put on my polarized lenses. The heat was already rising to an unbearable degree and the second sun hadn't even begun to rise. I looked for the old farmer and as I turned around the small shack I saw a large complex, previously hidden by last night's sandstorm, sprawled out in front of me. It looked like a warehouse and banthas mulled around in an adjoining pen. I realized that it was actually a large stable and was well equipped. The small child was playing quietly with her doll not far from the pen. A silent discussion only she and her doll could hear appeared to be in progress. The farmer appeared from the large building and waved me over.

"Mornin'. I figured you needed the rest so I had Myrna leave you be." He wiped sweat off his brow and neck with a handkerchief. "If you just bring your ship closer to the water coupling, we can drain your hold and you'll be on your way." I could see Myrna feed meal to several dozen banthas. Their large heads slowly lowering toward the trough, horns softly clicking against one another. 

"Looks like you've got quite a ranch going here. I thought you were moisture farmers, not breeders." I looked at the worker droids, busily collecting dung for the generators. They were shoveling it into large furnaces and it seemed like their work would never be finished.

"That's why we needed the water. We just had a half dozen calves born in the last week. We supply banthas to the whole region. How we make our living. We sell them as mounts or food on occasion, and we're on the verge of really making a profit. This supply of water should last us a few months and then we can hire some more hands." I smiled and walked to my ship.

"Just tell me where you want me to put her down." I yelled back as the landing ramp lowered and the engines started up. I walked to the cockpit glad to feel the cool air conditioning. Ezra was sitting in the co-pilot's chair and seemed less tense than yesterday.

"I'm so relieved the storm's over. I was sure I would have frozen up out in that mess," her soft voice chimed. I patter her silver head and settled into my seat. 

"Never happen, Ezra" I reassured her and slowly engaged the repulsorlifts. With a slight rock, the ship lifted off the dried earth and I maneuvered as close to the building as I could. Lester had a huge connector ready as I settled gently beside him. The banthas stirred a little but quickly quieted.

A few helper droids joined Lester and myself in lifting the large connector to the ship's airlock. The adapter was the perfect size for the airlock door and within seconds was attached to the ship. The conduit was wide and long. It disappeared into the stables, presumably into a holding tank underground. 

I cleared everyone away from the ship and opened the inner door. Water rushed into the duct as it headed for the tank. The murmur of surging water seemed to settle the old couple, and relief filled their faces. They'd survive for another few months. 

I figured it would take a few hours for the hold to empty and sat in the shade under the ship. The SlingShot was a modified YT-1300 Corellian freighter. Not nearly as decked out as Solo's ship, but I didn't need all the extras. I knew how to fly. I leaned up against the landing gear and lit up a cigar.

Kim was walking along the pen petting the occasional bantha. She seemed taken with a small calf and climbed up the fencing to pat it on it's big horned head. The pen was large and didn't look too stable, made of old sandstone posts and wooden planks, yet it still managed to hold Kim's weight. The banthas seemed to enjoy her attention and showed no fear of the little girl. 

I turned and watched the dunes that surrounded the compound. Sand shifted and moved like small waves. Heat shimmered off the sand making the desert look alive. The ranch was nestled in a small valley among the dunes and seemed protected from the casual winds. A dune shifted awkwardly causing a large amount of sand to slide down its side. I flicked some ashes onto the hard packed ground and I moved, trying to find a more comfortable spot.

I felt a quick rumble, and the ground seemed to quake for a moment. I looked around and figured it was the water draining from the ship until Lester slowly walked out from the stable. He looked uneasy and his eyes shifted around the area. The banthas seemed to get slightly agitated and Kim climbed down from the fence, sensing something wrong. 

There it was again. My hands pressed against the ground and I could feel the unmistakable vibration. I stood up and threw my cigar down, extinguishing the smoking remnants with my boot. Myrna now came out of the stable and I started walking towards the couple to see what was going on.

With a shrill cry, a large lizard-like head exploded out of a nearby dune, sending a cloud of sand into the sky. The ground shook violently, knocking Myrna off balance. I attempted to catch my footing as Lester grabbed at his wife to steady her. Kim screamed as the beast rose from the dune, and darted for the holding pen. Banthas groaned and ran in every direction.

"Krayt!" yelled Lester as the dragon snapped at a bantha calf. It snatched up the young calf in its great jaws and devoured the poor creature in seconds. The sickening snapping of bone could be heard over the chaos.

The Krayt must have been over 30 meters long and its head was the size of an adult bantha. Rushing forward, I pulled my blaster out of the holster, and managed to squeeze off a few rounds before all hell broke loose. The pen's fence couldn't hold under the pressure of the panicked steeds. The wooden planks splintered, and the herd of banthas rushed through the opening. The beasts continued to squeeze through the hole as the dragon screeched again. Kim was paralyzed with fear, but the oncoming banthas paid her no attention. 

I raced for the little girl who stood frozen, clutching her doll and screaming. Again the dragon attacked a slower bantha in the hindquarters. The unfortunate beast fell with a yelp and the dragon sunk its teeth deep into its haunch. As I ran in front of the oncoming stampede I tripped over myself and slid face-first across the hard dirt, wrapping the girl into my arms on the way down. She stopped screaming as I jumped up and threw her over my shoulder. 

I turned to see the lead bantha rushing at me. I leapt out of its way only to land in the path of another. I looked at the wall of hair and horns that was barreling towards me. The thundering hooves overwhelmed any other noise as a bantha clipped my shoulder when it sped by. I twisted like Kim's doll and tried not to fall. Kim shrieked into my ear as I shifted to avoid another behemoth. Now I was surrounded by the scared beasts as the Krayt, apparently finished hunting for the day, retreated back into the shifting sands.

Dizzying thoughts filled my head: I needed to get out of this herd. I wished the girl would stop squirming. Where'd the old couple go? Am I out of cigars? Again, another bantha hit me with its horns and I spun, almost dropping Kim. Pain shot across my body and it was then that I realized the true depths of trouble we were in.

More animals charged. There seemed to be no end. I saw a shaft of light between a pair of beasts and jumped, landing awkwardly on my ankle, and falling to my knees. Blood dripped from my forehead. Apparently I was hit again and started feeling even more woozy. While I could still think straight, I threw Kim away from the onslaught and she scampered to safety. Gathering every last reserve of strength in my body, I rolled backward, narrowly avoiding a powerful hoof, and found myself on the outside of the frenzy, banthas running past. I collapsed in a heap as Lester ran to my side. He dragged me to a safer spot and I looked up at him, coughing blood and sand.

"Is this a typical morning for ya?" 

When I awoke, Myrna was pressing a wet rag against my forehead. The water was cool and inviting. I was laying in the small guestroom, and as I came to, the old woman's eyes lit up. In a motherly gesture, she wiped my face and brushed the hair out of my eyes. 

"Thank the Force you're alive. Do you feel okay dear?" I slowly sat up, my head throbbing with each movement. I ached all over and was a little nauseous. I figured I had a concussion; I've suffered through several in the past. I fought back the urge to vomit and Myrna handed me a glass of water. Drinking the cool liquid, I slowly regained my wits.

"I'm getting better," I said softly. An hour had passed since the stampede. From the doorway little Kim peered in, her face dirty, and her tangled hair hanging in her eyes. Her small stuffed companion was cradled in her arms, as always. When I smiled at her, she smiled back and bolted from the room.

"I need to get going," I stood and my legs screamed in protest. Lester was in the dining area, studying a ledger. When I walked in he quickly stood up and helped me to the table. 

"Bless you Mr. Starr. I don't know what we'd do if little Kimmy was hurt. I don't know how to repay you." he said, his worn face looking even more tired as he mulled over what might have occurred had I not been there.

"Just pay me and I'll be on my way. I've got things to do." I winked at Myrna and Lester tossed me a credit chip, which I eagerly accepted. I smiled and shook his hand once the transaction was complete. "Good working with ya, Les."

"Pleasure's ours Mr. Starr." He reached into his pocket and pulled out another credit chip. He placed it in my palm.

"What's this for?" I looked suspiciously at the small silicon chip. Lester patted me on the shoulder and smiled.

"I want a percentage. When you win the tournament." I turned the small chip in my hand, tossing it gingerly. "May the Force be with you." 

"You got it. When I'm done, you'll have enough to send Kimmy to a good university, and maybe even retire someplace a little more temperate than this rock."

Myrna hugged me softly and kissed my cheek. Grinning, I took my leave of the family, and walked out into the hot suns.

With a plan and a destination I stopped at the base of the ramp. I turned to see the small family standing in the doorway. The old man raised a hand and his wife did the same. Kim peeked out from behind the woman and looked tentatively toward me. She waved as well and then startled everyone when she spoke.

"Thank you Mr. Starr"

The smell was almost unbearable and the heat just made it worse. I tried to explain to the clan leader what I needed but he kept trying to sell me useless droid motivators. I hate Jawas.

"Un eas ta piddi" he pointed excitedly.

"No, no. Power couplers... I need power couplers. Do you have'em or what? I can go somewhere else." I pointed towards Mos Eisley. The massive crawler had just left town and I had spotted it before the last craggy bluff into the city. Several moisture farmers had parked their speeders nearby and were haggling to the best of their ability.

The smelly creature put up his hands in an effort to stop me from leaving. He scurried into the huge rusted hulk and within moments was running towards me with several power couplers. I put my hands on my hips and frowned.

"You just told me you didn't have any. That'll cost ya." **_Lying runt_**. I looked the couplers over and picked out the one in the best shape. 

"Wha tiddi po canna." 

"Are you crazy? I'll pay half. Remember, you've already lied to me once. And I can wait for a coupler." He scratched his tiny head and flies swarmed away. I was getting nauseous, but Jawas always had the best prices... and the best inventory. How they acquired some of it was iffy but that wasn't my problem. He muttered to himself, mulling over my offer.

"Pidini goor noupon," he waved his hands excitedly. I turned and walked away.

"Forget it. I can get ripped off in town." The Jawa scrambled to get in front of me. He gave a lower price. Lower than what I'd decided to go. I smiled and patted his head. As I pulled out some credits I noticed a few Jawas playing cards in the shadow of the immense vehicle. Sabacc. I slowly migrated over to them, dodging pushy Jawas wanting to sell me some pieces of junk I didn't need. 

One little guy seemed to be raking in all the credits. I watched him play a few hands. He was good. Real good. I kneeled down and they looked at me warily, their yellow eyes staring at me. I grinned and sat in the sand next to them. 

"Yi ta na dinni coon Jabba de Hutt." I leapt up enraged. The confused Jawas scurried in all directions. I turned and walked back to the ship, anger growing with each stride. The clan leader raced over to me, apologizing for whatever his comrades had done. I just looked at him and he cowered in fear. I walked up the ramp and slammed my fist into the controls. The ramp closed and Ezra followed me to the cockpit, hurrying to catch up.

"Sir, what's the matter?" I tossed the power coupler to her and started the engines.

"Everyone's invited to this damn Tournament but me!" 

I left Ezra in the hangar and told her I'd be back in a few days. She set the ships defense measures to deter vandals and sealed the ship off to the world. I walked through the crowded streets to an old hangout: the cantina.

The cool cantina was smoky and dry, but was refreshing compared to the blistering heat outside. I took a seat at the bar and ordered an ale. The place was crawling with beings from every part of the known galaxy and not one of them was an honest citizen. A mousy Chandra-Fan greedily drank next to me as the Bith band played a ballad from Coruscant. That's when he walked in. 

He was mysterious and hard to describe. That was the point. He was the Prophet, a bounty hunter and occasional business partner. More importantly, he was a friend. He took a seat in a both toward the back. I picked up my mug and joined him.

"Garic, a pleasant surprise! What are you doing in this sector? Are you here for the slug's little game?" He leaned back to get comfortable.

"Don't tell me you're invited too?" Prophet was the best bounty hunter I've ever known, but he was the worst card player. He laughed at my assumption.

"No. No. It's the buzz around the spaceport. So you're here to play, huh?"

I shook my head. "That's the problem. I'm not invited. Seems like everyone else is. Hell, I just met a Jawa on my way here who's going to Jabba's."

"Loonta. He's kinda famous here on Tatooine. He's real good, from what I hear." I pounded a fist on the table.

"Dammit, Prophet. You know how good I am. Jabba knows it. What happened?" I took a sip of my ale. "The hell with it! I'm going anyway. But I'm gonna need a hand. I need to find someone who's invited. Can you help?"

"You've got a plan?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah. And you're gonna love it." 

"You're crazier than I ever thought. And believe me, I thought you were certifiable." Prophet shook his head in disbelief. Apparently my plan didn't quite agree with him. "But I think I can help you. I know a few people who are in town right now. Your best bet is another hunter I know."

"Really? Great. Now I just need to find him." I felt a glimmer of hope light in my belly. I loved thinking up crazy ideas, just to see how people would react. 

"Looks like you won't have to..." Prophet rose from the booth and pointed. "He's right over there. Luck's on your side, Starr." I turned to look as Prophet slipped out the back. A being in dark red armor walked in from the harsh sunlight. 

I pulled a deck of Sabacc cards out of my shirt pocket. As the man walked by I grabbed his arm.

"Care for a friendly game?"


End file.
